


《金枝》

by raojia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “我就该把你送上绞刑架去，”他喃喃，“泰伯恩行刑树离这不远，我们绕路过去，半小时我就能摆脱你。”“可我听说你们的死刑效果并不太行，尸体从棺材里被盗，又在医生的床上重新醒来，你们还管这叫神明的奇迹？”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	《金枝》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.18c晚期国设PWP  
> 2.不知道怎么说，反正有、、奇怪【？  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold. 

——As You Like It, 1.3; William Shakespeare

沃斯利夫人的情事震惊整个伦敦，就连才踏上应英国土地的琼斯男士也不免有所耳闻，显而易见，帝国贵族的桃色丑闻正是人们口耳相传花边之一，以至于他再看向衣冠楚楚的帝国本人的时候，都忍不住多带了点荒唐的口吻。

“天啊，你是为了我特意打扮成这样的嘛，英国！”

一句话踩爆五个地雷，还纯乎似是无心之举，这世上唯有美利坚如此天赋异禀——英国被他气到胃痛，恨不能拿手杖敲他的脑袋，然而琼斯先生的注意力飘忽的很，几乎没多停顿就转移到了帝国的马车。

“哦哦，这就是你的高端做派吧英国，我还以为你不会对我这么装——我可以上去么？”

阿尔弗雷德说着，重又望向英国，眼里的期待不似作伪，然而亚瑟在心间冷笑，如果有一双天海般蓝色的眼睛，再荒诞的话都能说的不似作伪。

“当然，”但是他圆滑的说道，“我都把车停到这里来了。”

这里，他想，重音的强调有它的必要，在琼斯面前尤其，年轻的国家多少总带着点横冲直撞，听不出他的讽刺暗喻，他却也不想自己受了委屈。言谈之间两人先后上车，亚瑟关的车门，车厢内的光线骤然按下，琼斯却依然仿佛一个多动症。

“我真该给你开刀。”他说，“切去某段神经血管，说不定能给你更多天分。”

“别这么残忍亚瑟，我都听说了，你最近爱上了手术刀，伤口和血液会给你趣味么。”

英格兰没有答话。

琼斯说的是事实，而柯克兰先生显然没想着隐瞒，国家的寿命太过漫长，存在又过于隐蔽，活在人间的幽灵只能自己找些乐子，然而皮囊的好看到底须臾，灵魂的不朽也让人心生疑虑，凡人是太过脆弱的生命，一百年不到的光阴，伟大和堕落都来不及。

他们连印度菜都没吃过。

私人外科医生是伦敦街头最奇怪的那部分人之一，头脑清晰，双手敏捷，而更重要的是擅长必要的残忍——与值得救济的残忍相得益彰，而对在过去的几个世纪里都忙着同金币和战场打交道的英国来说，这并非太好的去处，却似乎也足够有趣。

准则之一，把手术室设在其他病人听不到的地方。

“或者你想试试。”他说，将视线从窗外转到琼斯脸上，美利坚的农民，他想，阳光晒出的体格，他又想。

“我一直都想。”阿尔弗雷德说，却明显不打算照他说的去做，实际上，他不仅把屁股挪到了英国身边，还把嘴唇怼到了英国嘴上，两个国家的鼻梁撞在一起，英格兰却尝到了鲜明的葡萄酒的味道。残存的酒精掠过舌尖，然后是牙齿背面，滚落喉头的时候泛出辛辣，然后是甘醇的甜，英格兰推着美国的肩膀，把自己的舌头往里送，酒比少年引人犯罪，而犯罪比酒引人垂涎。

“我就该把你送上绞刑架去，”他喃喃，“泰伯恩行刑树离这不远，我们绕路过去，半小时我就能摆脱你。”

“可我听说你们的死刑效果并不太行，尸体从棺材里被盗，又在医生的床上重新醒来，你们还管这叫神明的奇迹？”

“但那样才效果最好不是么，你，琼斯阁下，绞刑架杀不死你，医生的锯子当然也不能行，但前殖民地在我家医生的床上衣衫不整的醒来，整个伦敦都能当笑话来听。”

“为何不是丑闻？”

“因为你我如此，才是丑闻。”英国说着放松下来，喘着气解开衣领，美利坚目不转睛的望着他，一件，两件，然后是金色的发和绿色的眼，还有那双锁骨，英镑能不能卡进那双锁骨里？

“色情狂。”他说，但是动作上并不抗拒，而只是看着英国继续，他没有继续脱自己的衣服了，反而只是坐到了他的腿上，“那你就别动。”英国说着，俯身亲吻他的喉结，蝴蝶骨自脊背轻巧的隆起，是隔着衣物都能看清的锐利，他的手往下钻进美国的裤子，灵活的如同游走的蛇，而美国的所有反应又透过的喉结的滚动表现出来，进而表现给英国。

在他面前，他坦诚如一本打开的书籍。

英国的动作老练自然，让美国隐隐想到自己没诞生的那些年岁，然而他的注意力又太过有限，不够他真的分一份出去嫉妒，于是他伸手，将英国的衬衣往上拉扯，让自己的手紧贴着亚瑟瘦削的腰线，瘦削而韧，仿佛筋骨里带着枪管的味道，他着迷的抚摸着那一段皮肤，直到他的怪力在上面留下红痕。英国喘着气咬他的锁骨，复又抬起自己的臀部，英国扒自己的衣服扒的极为巧妙，重新坐回美国腿上的时候也都没有脱全，他露在外面的统共也只有腰腹、大腿和性器，却又浪荡的如同小酒馆里的站街女。这时候他又不免想起伦敦街头巷尾里的隐晦传言，那些寂寞的贵族子弟，是会主动跑到港口伪装男妓的么？

“别这样看着我，”英国说着，褪去了手套的手从美国夹克下的乳尖一路滑到他翘起的性器，先前沾上的前液拉扯出长长一道暧昧的丝线，“要是太过理性了，那舞会还叫舞会吗？”

他说着，竟然直接对着美国的性器坐了下去。

操操操操，琼斯在心里骂的激烈，亚瑟居然自己做过了润滑。

他一进去几乎就收不住自己，然而亚瑟死摁着他的双肩，从他的角度能看见亚瑟红润的嘴唇，那样艳的红是充了血的后果，在艳绝的同时也衬脸色的苍白，狭小的空间带来幽闭的压抑，几乎令人觉得自己会被快感谋杀，所有的吐息都喷在耳畔，连着所有的发泄和情欲，也连着所有的不满和愤恨。

“我不会衣衫不整的在你家医生的床上醒来的，”美国脱口而出，“我只会在你的身上醒来。”

“做爱的时候，”英国圆滑而抑扬顿挫的说道，“没人教过你闭嘴吗？”

他说着，腰肢起伏，一下又一下的往琼斯的性器上坐着，仿佛他是个大号按摩棒，又仿佛他真的对他珍而重之。

将快感凝成一线。

英国撑着美国的肩膀上下，粗暴的用撕咬堵回琼斯的话，做爱的时候他经常嫌这人吵，话又多又繁扰，还总爱提醒他情况的种种诡异之处，明明在性爱之中享受就好。他想着，没在乎琼斯插进他的头发里的手，和越来越脱离他掌控的节奏，主导权几乎要被夺走，然而他却在其中感到某种近似于飞的渴望——如果从云端往下坠落，体会到的应当是一样濒临死亡的轻盈。

他渐渐的开始了叫骂。

“你是没吃午饭吗琼斯，再用力点！”

他骂的酣畅淋漓，如同难驯的野马，然而美国只是喘着粗气吻他的鼻梁，一声声的喊他，喊英格兰。

英格兰，英格兰，舌尖摊平向上，读出字句，仿佛是在亲吻爱情。

仿佛意乱神迷，也真的意乱神迷。

性爱后的倦怠从肢端泛上，甚至让人不想坐直，英国瘫得如同醉足了三天，徒留美国不知所措——醒一醒，喂，你还没说该去哪儿。

哦——于是英国迷迷糊糊的回答道，继续走吧，反正走不到尽头。

反正走不到尽头，他想着，几乎就要在自己的心脏里沉睡过去，他眼前闪耀着金色的树枝，闪耀着被加冕为祭司的逃奴，却也闪烁着他自堪萨斯平原上剖出的男孩儿，那是他的金枝，却也将是他的牢笼。

**Author's Note:**

> 送给维奥拉，祝她生日快乐，love you thousand  
> 理论上应该有很多注释，但是我懒得标了，主要来自于《风流艳妇》、《冒烟的耳朵与尖叫的牙齿》和《被美国化的英国》  
> 全文2500+，以上


End file.
